Leaping into the Void
by Redd Thread
Summary: He had made leaps before, many, many leaps in fact...but now he was in a brand new situation. One Al didn’t think was even possible & yet here Sam was, animated & ‘yaoi-ing' it up with some famous detective, L. DN!Quantum Leap!Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Black on White on Fire

**A/N: **Death Note & Quantum Leap = boundaries must be crossed here, people. I have enjoyed both of these shows and was inspired to write this based on a groggy-half-dream I had about the two mixing...

Quickie Summary: He had made leaps before, many, many leaps in fact...he couldn't even quite remember how many it had been so far, but now...now he was in a brand new situation. One that even Al didn't think was quite possible...and yet here Sam was, animated and 'yaoi-ing' it up with some famous detective, L...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Quantum Leap**; its characters, canon stuff or the episode titles..._I do own this cross-over ff though, hope you enjoy!_

_Please Read & Review-critical reviews are welcome but this is just for fun-so laugh it off!_

* * *

**Leaping into the Void**

_Chapter One - Black on White on Fire_

* * *

"Mmm, Light-kun, you smell delicious." L leaned closer to the boy in front of him, his eyes gazing lazily down his lightly toned body, deft fingers unbuttoning Light's shirt with a strange eloquence.

Fingertips brushed lightly against the pale skin of the raven-haired detective, a hand slipping up a familiar white shirt.

"I bet I taste even better." Light whispered huskily to the boy as he leaned his lips towards the others.

As they met, hundreds of feelings and thoughts exploded in Light; he was kissing L!

_I hope we do more than just kissing, oh unngh, I want him. _

Flirting and kissing him! _And it felt so good, unngh._

But he had to kill L-_Oh, but he is so damn cute..._

_No, _this was his enemy-the one person standing in the way of his being-_I bet he'll look even cuter under me_-God of the New World._. _

_Or maybe I'd prefer him on top? _

Light sighed into the kiss as L deepened it, using his skilled tongue to draw mewls of pleasure from the amber eyed boy.

_Oh well, world domination can wait a few more hours..._

_**-FLASH!- **_

A bright blue light exploded behind Light's eyes, the feeling strange and sliding around his entire body. The light was blinding and the feeling it brought with it made Light think of falling down without a safety net, his stomach dropping dangerously as a strange pressure increased.

Light's last sight was that of the dark haired detective bringing up one of his spidery palms to caress his face..._Ryuzaki? W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO...Me? WHAt did...You...do, L? L?! _

Slowly, Light's voice faded into nothingness...his consciousness took back seat to the mindless darkness because a quantum leaper had just taken over and he was now on his way back to some sci-fi time lab.

* * *

_WATCH OUT DEATH NOTE, HERE'S SAM!_

(-cue the awesomeness music that is Quantum Leap's theme song! Muhahahaha!-)

Pass Go and Collect your $200! Err, I mean keep reading!

_-Redd_


	2. Chapter 2: Uhoh, Toto

**A/N: **I decided to throw up a couple chapters all at once, just to get the story really started...but I wanted to split it up, so tell me what you think so far. I love L/Light, how are you with L/Sam though? Bahaha, or _maybe_ Ryuk/Al (JOKING!)

Quickie Summary: He had made leaps before, many, many leaps in fact...he couldn't even quite remember how many it had been so far, but now...now he was in a brand new situation. One that even Al didn't think was quite possible...and yet here Sam was, animated and 'yaoi-ing' it up with some famous detective, L...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Quantum Leap**; its characters _(although I adore L, Light and even Sammy boy -aka Capt. Archer),_ canon stuff or the episode titles..._I do own this cross-over ff though, hope you enjoy! _**I also do not own the Wizard of Oz or a dog named 'Toto.'**

* * *

**Leaping into the Void**

_Chapter Two – Uh-Oh, Toto..._

* * *

Sam could feel a hand at his chest and on his face, his mouth was pressing into another's and his tongue was being lightly nibbled at. _Ahh, finally a nice woman and a friendly kiss, thank you Al! _Sam sighed deeply into the arousing mouth; it had been a while since he had gotten any on the job.

He mentally shuddered as he thought about what he had just escaped; a girls night filled with sappy music and movies, too much chocolate, a closet full of bad dresses, a handbag filled with makeup and gaudy, costume jewellery.

He had been a prepubescent girl who had just made up with her mother after getting her first period, ear piercing and kiss all in the same week, yeah, that's not a good jump to recollect-_best put that one in the 'leave it and never revisit again' pile._

A hand slowly reached out and grabbed at his lower regions _(Whoa_, isn't this show a little too family orientated for this sort of behaviour?!)

_Wow, she's good at this. _Sam thought as he was palmed a little rougher.

This sort of thing used to be awkward, I mean he _was _borrowing someone else's life and being fondled quite passionately by that person's loved one, but after so many jumps...so many he couldn't even count them anymore, he'd gotten used to it.

All part of the job, as Al would always say.

Speaking of Al, _I best find out this broad's name before thing's get messy. _

Sam turned down the kisses slowly, his own hands coming up to grasp wide _manly_ shoulders, _Uh-oh, do I even _want _to open my eyes? _(The answer is no, Sammy boy).

He blinked open his eyes a few times and almost screamed as he felt his soul being interrogated by the blackest eyes he had ever seen in all of his many lives...but that wasn't the only problem he was seeing in this situation.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I KISSING AND WHY IS HE ANIMATED? AL!? _

The anime world spun dangerously around him as he looked about the room; carpet, ceiling, chairs, tables, computers, _my hands?! _

ALL ANIMATED!

Pulling back with a jump and a trip, Sam found himself staring up at the creature he had just been locking lips with.

"Light-kun, are you alright?" the thing asked him slowly, his voice a creepy monotone.

"Uh, yes I am-..."

"Are you sure, you seem...different."

_Name, name...Oh God what's his name?! _Sam thought frantically.

"_Lawliet! L Lawliet._" A familiar voice spoke to him from somewhere out of sight, the smell of cigars telling Sam he was to his left somewhere. _Al _was giving him the needed information-_via Ziggy-_so he wouldn't mess up this leap so badly.

"I'm quite alright, Lawliet...I just need to use the, er...bathroom."

Sam smiled up at the being he had just addressed, feeling satisfied at having been properly introduced so fast into the leap and now wanting to go and investigate his cartoonish flesh in private.

"Could you point me-" Sam froze at the expression the other being was giving him.

"Uh-oh, Lighty...Looks like you made a bit of a booboo there! Hyuk, hyuk!"

Sam flinched at the weird voice he heard addressing him and rose off the ground quickly, watching the dangerous man now before him.

He had a weird look to him; his pale skin flushed from the kissing, his eyes burning with rage and lust and his hands shaking slightly.

_What did I do wrong?! _Sam thought for a brief moment before he felt his chest being viciously attacked by a savage foot attached to a jean clad leg.

"Oof!" A pale fist came up to sucker him in the face, Sam was too slow to catch it, but he took it like a man...the only sound that would come out before the leaper fell flat on his face_- down for the count-_was a pitiful "Ow."

* * *

Oh dear, bad times for Sammy boy I'm 'fraid.

_Please Read & Review-critical reviews are welcome but this is just for fun-so laugh it off!  
_

_So, wasn't that fun? I have a bit more written, but give me some feedback so I know I'm on the right track...this is my first ever crossover as well as my first ever Quantum Leap ff..._

_-Redd_


End file.
